Setsuhen
|deceased state=Alive |age-part1=14 |age-part2=18 |height-part1=165 |height-part2=167 |weight-part1=54 |weight-part2=56 |rank-part1=N/A |Kekkei Genkai= N/A |classification= |ninja registration=N/A |academy age=N/A |chunin age=N/A |affiliations= |nature type= Fire Release, Lightning Release |casual theme= Hitohira no Hanabira-Stereopony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYV-XJdzupY |battle theme= Megitsune-Baby Metal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cK3NMZAUKGw |serious battle theme= TM Revolution feat. Nana Mizuki-Preserved Roses https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GC5R_v-CFs |jutsu= http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Painful_Sky_Leg http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Arhat_Fist http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Combo http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulated_Shuriken_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Senbon_Shower http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Shuriken_Dance http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Roof_Tile_Shuriken http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ky%C5%ABjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kenjutsu Body Flame Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Clone Technique Rope Escape Technique Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique Great Fireball Technique, Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Explosive Tag Technique, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Chidori, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Lightning Release Armour, Lightning Cutter |tools= Shuriken Explosive Tags Kunai Canteen of water }} }} Lost Snowflake When a teenager woke up one morning, she found herself alone and injured, lying in the snow. Her memories were completely gone, no knowledge of her age, name, anything. What more is that her heart seemed to have become frozen like the land in which she woke up. An old man happened upon her and took her in, never speaking his name, simply wanting to be referred to as "Sir". The man gave her the name "Setsuhen" (snowflake) due to her being covered in snow and the light fall of the flakes from the sky when he found her. Occasionally, he called her by a pet name "Seppen" which is another way to say her name. Seppen Setsuhen revered the old man much like a granddaughter would towards her favorite grandfather and flourished under his care. He tried to get the teenager to smile, but it was extremely hard since she seemed to have lost most feeling. Slowly, her heart began to thaw for her caretaker as they grew closer. The Old Man also began teaching her the shinobi arts, wanting his "granddaughter" to be able to fight for herself once he was gone. He soon began only calling her by her informal name, Seppen or Seppen-chan. She struggled to grasp some of the basic techniques he taught her, but once she gained control over her chakra, she improved greatly, prompting the old man to teach her higher level ninjutsu. It was at Seppen's insistence that he teach her more besides the usual Suiton, Doton, Katon, etc. She wanted to learn different techniques. The old man complied and Seppen became adept at weaponry and techniques that did not revolve around elements. It was also discovered that her chakra type was Raiton, one of the rarer chakra types. As the old man began to age, he began withdrawing himself from the young Seppen, also dropping the pet name and referring to her as Setsuhen. Setsuhen With the withdrawal of the Old Man, Setsuhen began to withdraw from her emotions as well. She felt as if he was abandoning her or using her. Hurt, the teen stopped smiling and began pushing down her feelings once more. She only associated with him when he was training her or when he needed her help. Soon, he was unable to get out of bed on his own. Even though he had withdrawn from her, Setsuhen saw it as her duty to take care of him. On his deathbed, he apologized, saying, "I'm sorry that I have caused so much loneliness for Seppen-chan. I only wished to alleviate any pain she might feel at my passing... Please don't cry for me, Seppen-chan." With his last words, the old man slipped away and Setsuhen gave her answer, "Sir, I have no tears to cry." After seeing to it that the Old Man was buried properly, Setsuhen set out on her own, going from place to place. She has yet to find a village to call home. Throughout her travels, she has gained the nicknames, "Yuki no Hana" and "Utsukushii Kugutsu", for having never smiled and for having an ice as cold as heart with a face that's like the beautiful painted faces of puppets. Category:Female